Dulces sueños, hombre de pesadillas
by Herzdame 013
Summary: Pitch Black estuvo a punto de vencer al hombre de la luna brindando su terror y oscuridad, pero ahora con el regreso de Sandman había probado irónicamente el primer sueño. Sin embargo... ¿Qué puede soñar el rey de las pesadillas? Nadie jamás llegó a preguntarse eso, pero cerrar los ojos puede ser más intenso de lo que parece, aún más luego de mil años de oscuridad...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Estaba acorralado ¿Cuál era el sentido de seguir negándose a perder? Y es que estuvo tan cerca…  
Tantos siglos oculto en las sombras juntando fuerzas para este día, este gran día en donde se daría nuevamente su era de oscuridad y terror ¡Renacería el rey de las pesadillas en toda su gloria! Y sin embargo…

-No tienes dónde ocultarte, Pitch…- Le advirtió el espíritu del invierno, dando por hecho que aquel era su fin.

Jack Frost…ese maldito elfo entrometido, el bastardo que había enviado el hombre de la luna, un imbécil arrogante que se negó a unirse a su reino de oscuridad ¿Por qué? ¿Porque el hombre de la luna lo nombró guardián? Tonterías… Pitch no mentía cuando le decía que los demás jamás le aceptarían. Es decir, ¿el mocoso estuvo trecientos años aislado y porque ahora descubrieron que podía hacer algo más que congelar tuberías lo iban a invitar a su grupo? El idiota de Frost tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de rechazar su oferta. Nadie ¡Nadie le da la espalda al rey de las pesadillas! Y...sin embargo…

Asustado, confundido, atrapado, derrotado…Habían muchos términos nada favorables para describir su situación en estos momentos. Pero Pitch no había esperado tanto tiempo para ser derrotado por los fenómenos del circo. Formó con arena negra la primera arma que le vino a la cabeza, al materializarse no se tomó ni tiempo para apuntar antes de atacar con toda la ira y desprecio que sentía ante el elfo del invierno.

-¡Jack, cuidado!- Logró oír de ese conejo ridículo. El coco estuvo a punto de reír, su blanco era tan fácil que nada podía impedir que lograra su pequeña venganza antes de retomar el dominio del mundo con su terror.

Nada….ni si quiera….

No hubo momento de reaccionar, hacia unos segundos había estado a punto de darle su merecido a Frost cuando de pronto se encontraba siendo arrastrado por… ¡¿Sandman?!  
Su pánico fue evidente. Debía tratarse de una mala broma, una pésima broma y en un terrible momento. 

En lo alto del cielo observó durante un par de segundos sus pesadillas convertidas en sueños…su reino convertido en cenizas.

Y entonces quedó inconsciente.

.

.

.

_Voces familiares… música folklórica...murmuros, susurros y risas…_

_Felicidad. _

_Pitch se encontraba en algo similar a un túnel con una luz insoportablemente radiante ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Él? _

_Pero ¿Qué podía soñar alguien que no ha soñado desde hace más de mil años? ¿Qué puede soñar el rey de las pesadillas? ¿Miseria, muerte, dolor? No, esto parecía algo sumamente alegre y tranquilizador, como la risa de un niño. _

_Pitch Black meditó una vez más sus opciones antes de atreverse a seguir aquel túnel de luz. Antes de enfrentarse a lo que podía ser su más dulce sueño, e irónicamente, también su peor pesadilla. _


	2. General Kozmotis

Pitch no se caracterizaba por ser un mentiroso, y hubiera mentido de decirse a sí mismo que él no es capaz de sentir miedo. Tal vez era extraño que alguien llevando el rostro y nombre de todos los temores pudiera sentir miedo alguna vez, pero era al contrario.

Pitch ha visto niños valientes que se han asustado de un trueno porque vieron a una niña llorando por el ruido, y psiquiatras que han ido al psicólogo por atender a esquizofrénicos; payasos que se aterran de ver mimos, e incluso exterminadores que se aterraban con los insectos.  
Las personas se enfrentaban a sus temores todo el tiempo, entonces Pitch sentía y vivía en carne propia los temores de todo el mundo.

La sensación más extraña del mundo era la mezcla de satisfacción, arrogancia y temor. Producir, saber, sentir.

De todas formas, aunque podía sentir libremente el miedo, era rara la ocasión en la que Pitch podía estar aterrado. Una de esas ocasiones la había producido Sandman, hacía mucho tiempo en el fin de la era oscura, y una sensación algo familiar era la que sentía ahora.

La ansiedad y el temor le perseguían con cada paso que daba en ese túnel de luz ¿Tanto le aterraba aventurarse en un sueño luego de tanto tiempo? Tal vez no se debía sólo a eso, tal vez era un miedo acumulado desde que todo empezó a fallar y ahora se había elevado hasta sus límites.

¿A quién vería? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué sucedería?

La luz del túnel en el que había aparecido tras ser sedado por Sandman parecía brillar cada vez con más intensidad. Unos ojos acostumbrados a las sombras no podían permanecer abiertos en ese estado.

No fue necesario abrir los ojos para notar que repentinamente la luz había desaparecido, pero al hacerlo se encontró en medio de un claro, rodeado de árboles y flora por doquier.

-¿Esto es obra de Sandman?- Se preguntó en voz alta ante la inmensa soledad…

Alzó la mano para alejar un par de mariposas que se acercaban hacia su persona, y por poco lastima a una debido al repentino y brusco movimiento que realizó. Permaneció paralizado, y no por los insectos realmente.

Pitch se observó a sí mismo; sus manos y, supuso, el resto de él, con un tono de piel tan humano como no recordaba haber tenido jamás, y ¿Eso era un anillo? Se examinó con más insistencia, tratando de buscarle un sentido a las extrañas prendas que llevaba ahora; un traje aparentemente militar y bastante antiguo para la época actual, casi parecía una especie de guerrero heroico.

Ridículo.

Es así como le hubiera gustado describirse, y sin embargo su sentimiento entonces era similar a la nostalgia.

-_Desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado volver a verte así, papá._

¿Qué?

Pitch volteó con inevitable rapidez, buscando con cierta desesperación el origen de esa voz cálida y familiar.

A pocos metros de su posición había una joven sentada en posición mariposa. Parecía mezclarse a la perfección con el ambiente; con un vestido verde que iban en juego con los grandes ojos del mismo color, cabello negro y rizado que parecía ser bastante largo, y su pálida piel; la chica realmente daba la impresión de ser una pieza de arte.

Se dijo mentalmente jamás haber visto a nadie más hermosa, y sin embargo la veía con unos ojos muy diferentes de conocer a una mujer hermosa en una situación normal. Una situación completamente diferente.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Preguntó finalmente. Sonaba como una pregunta estúpida teniendo en cuenta que eran las únicas dos personas presentes allí, pero ese era un sueño, y sus palabras carecían realmente de sentido para él.

-No estoy segura.- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa contenida.- Te ves como a quien me gustaría hablarle, pero no queda mucho de lo que era esa persona, ni tampoco eres ahora lo que eras hoy, así que no estoy segura de a quién me dirijo.

Pitch debió tomarse medio minuto para razonar lo que había dicho ¿No era ahora lo que era hoy?

-Sé que te debe ser confuso, pero ten en cuenta que yo he esperado bastante por este momento.- Prosiguió la joven levantándose de la hierba.

-¿Se supone que nos conocemos?- Preguntó hartado de tanto misterio.

-No ahora como tú y yo, pero cuando fuimos nosotros nos conocíamos perfectamente.- Bastó con la mirada del hombre que se escondía bajo las camas para que la joven decidiera apresurar más las cosas.- Soy la madre naturaleza…

- ¿Madre naturaleza? Bien, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Eres algo así como una legenda.- Comentó sin presentar mayor entusiasmo en su voz.- Sin embargo, jamás te he visto.

- Tal vez me conozcas como Seraphina.- Agregó paciente.

-¿Seraphina?- Repitió sintiendo que su confusión no hacía más que aumentar. A su vez, un intenso dolor de cabeza apareció mientras trataba de entender la situación.

La madre naturaleza le volvió a sonreír, aunque una sombra triste se reflejaba en su rostro. Murmuró algo inaudible y de pronto ella comenzó a difuminarse con una brisa.

-¡General Pitchiner!- Gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Su sorpresa era tal que no atinó a responder nada. El emisor parecía un hombre joven, vistiendo también un traje militar anticuado de un claro rango menor. Pero, Pitch no sabía si extrañarse más porque un hombre corriente le viera o por cómo le había llamado, pero los sueños carecían de sentido ¿No?  
-General Pitchiner.- Repitió el hombre notando que no le habían prestado atención.- Llegó la hora, venga conmigo de inmediato.

-¿La hora?- Pitch estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por entender.

-Su mujer está a punto de dar a luz, puede que su hijo ya haya nacido.

Si el rey de las pesadillas tuviera un alma esta seguramente se le hubiera caído a los pies ¿Esto en verdad era una broma de Sandman? No, sabía que el hombrecito brindaba su arena dorada para que los niños soñaran, pero rara vez interfería en lo que el soñador quisiera ver o vivir, pero esto… ¿Qué era todo esto?

-¿Se encuentra bien general? Se ve pálido y fuera de sí.- Comentó el soldado con una sincera preocupación. Ante el silencio puso su mano en el hombro de su general.- Será mejor que volvamos a su casa, ahí podrá descansar y también ver a su mujer.- Pitch hizo un gesto para quitarse la mano ajena, y sin más asintió para que le guiara. Una parte de él quería pasar el tiempo tratando de despertar, pero por alguna razón seguía el juego de ese sueño, una parte de él quería entender su sueño, quería ver más.

Se adentraron con velocidad al bosque, no dentro de mucho se apreciaba un camino, que al parecer llegaba directamente hasta su casa, a su hogar…con su familia… La simple idea le estremecía. Era posible que Pitch extrañara tiempos, como su gran era oscura. Pero… ¿Personas? ¿Una familia?

No pudo evitar detenerse ante lo que era su casa; esa sensación de nostalgia tan sólo hacía incrementar cada vez más por cada cosa que veía, por cada voz que oía, y su dolor de cabeza tampoco había cesado.

-Llega justo a tiempo, general. Su esposa está dando a luz en estos momentos.- Dijo una mujer que le fue a recibir a la entrada. Parecía sumamente feliz ¿Se estaba alegrando por él? – Oh vaya, pero qué pálido está ¿Le sirvo algo?

-No es necesario…- Se limitó a contestar tras un silencio. Era evidente que los personajes de su sueño se extrañaban por su actitud ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar de todos modos?

Un llanto le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Acorde reaccionaba sentía cómo se le apresuraba la respiración.

Su hijo….Su hijo recién nacido.

-Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.- Le dijo alguien que no reconoció. Hasta ese momento no había notado que la casa estaba atestada de personas, muchos de ellos lucían atuendos militares y también había mujeres con elegantes vestidos celebrando entre ellas.

La cabeza de Pitch daba vueltas insoportablemente.

-¡Es una niña!- Exclamó una mujer desde la puerta en donde se habían oído los llantos.- Una hermosa niña, fuerte y sana.- Agregó mirando con una sonrisa al hombre que acababa de ser padre.

Pitch sin decir nada y se aproximó hasta donde la matrona, siendo consciente de las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo.

-Perdóneme, general. Sé que debe estar muy ansioso de conocer a la niña, pero la señora debe descansar primero.

-Quiero verla ahora.- Anunció con una voz sumamente gélida, provocando que la matrona se apartara de un instante.

"_¿Qué le sucede a Kozmotis?" "No parece él mismo." "Su mirada me aterra." "Tal vez sólo está conmocionado…"_

Pitch cerró la puerta detrás de sí para dejar de oír los molestos murmullos. Se apoyó en la puerta y contempló un momento la habitación hasta posar sus ojos en la mujer que estaba arropada en la cama con un bulto entre los brazos.

-Oh Kozmotis... ¿No pudiste esperar a que me viera un poco más presentable?-Le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. Lucía cansada, pálida y desaliñada, pero por alguna razón a Pitch le pareció muy hermosa.- ¿Te sucede algo?- Le preguntó la mujer preocupada- Sé que deseabas un varón para criarlo a tu semejanza, pero te prometo que será buena niña….- Agregó acariciando a la recién nacida, aún oculta entre las mantas. Fue notable que al ver el silencio y la mirada impenetrable de su esposo su alegría se esfumó completamente.- Oh Dios… Estás molesto ¿No es así? Lo lamento… Podemos intentar tener un niño, pero por favor acéptala, Koz.- Le suplicó la agotada mujer.

Pitch abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez había considerado incluso decir una palabra de consuelo. Sin embargo, nada fue dicho porque al momento entró la matrona a verificar que todo fuera bien.

-¿Ya vio a la niña? Es preciosa ¿No?- Dijo recargada con el ánimo que había tenido antes de que el reciente padre le apartara.

-Aún no la ve, Vera.- Confesó la mujer que había dado a luz, se esforzó en sonreír para no mostrar su descontento.

-Como esperaban un niño, supongo que va siendo hora que piensen un nuevo nombre. Así que… ¿Le presento a su hija, general?- Preguntó la matrona sosteniendo con suma delicadeza a la recién nacida.

Pitch asintió lentamente casi sin ser consciente de sus gestos y acciones. Lo primera cosa coherente que atinó a pensar es que no se imaginaba como un ser humano podría ser tan pequeño y frágil, y aún así estar tan cómodamente entre los brazos de un ser que se alimenta del terror de los niños.

Observó con sumo detalle el rostro de su hija; unas facciones tan puras y delicadas tan sólo podían pertenecer a alguien que no conoce lo que es la tristeza y crueldad de la vida.

_Pobre niña…_

Dijo para sus adentros. Las mujeres que le miraban con ternura y orgullo deben de estar locas ¿Es que no saben quién está realmente sosteniendo a ese bebé? ¿Dónde está el instinto de los humanos cuando deberían estar protegiendo a esta…?

¿Protegiendo? ¿Qué le importaba a Pitch si esa recién nacida sería protegida o no? Después de todo, él ha sido la voz y rostro del peligro durante más de mil años ¡Por favor, él es el gran rey de las pesadillas!

De pronto un nombre cruzó por su mente.

-Seraphine…-Musitó pensativo.

-Me gusta cómo suena Seraphine Pitchiner…- Comentó la mujer sonriendo nuevamente.

-Veo que está volviendo en sí, general.- Agregó la matrona feliz.- Ahora, debe salir para que la señora descanse.

Pitch no dijo nada y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Necesitaba huir de esas emociones, de los rostros e incluso de las voces, y si tenía suerte, necesitaba huir de los sueños.

Esperaba encontrarse con cientos de ojos curioso y sonrisas grandes y odiosas, pero tras pasar se dio cuenta que el pasillo había desaparecido; la casa, las personas e incluso la misma puerta por la que había pasado.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, padre?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Yo no soy tu padre.- Respondió al instante incluso antes de voltearse a ver a la madre naturaleza.- Tú no eres nadie para mí, jamás te he visto.- Agregó con esa frialdad propia de la que se había caracterizado al pasar de los años.

Por alguna razón, sus palabras parecieron afectar a la joven profundamente. Incluso se mordió un momento el labio como si quisiera resistir lágrimas.- Qué curioso, estoy segura de que incluso me nombraste hace unos momentos…

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó sin inmutarse. Una repentina ira se había apoderado de él.

-Seraphine, tu hija…

-Yo no tengo hijos- Protestó.

-Tal vez tú no, pero Kozmotis Pitchiner sí. Ese gran hombre era mi padre, y fue injustamente condenado a las sombras.- Tras hablar se formó un intenso silencio; la impotencia de la joven por decir más, por abrazar a ese hombre frente a él y buscar lo que se había extinguido hacia tanto; y también el tenso silencio de alguien que ahora debía pagar con un extraño sueño, un sueño irritante y confuso del que sólo quería escapar.

-Diría que lamento tu pérdida, pero no es así.- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para marcharse a dónde fuera que pudiera ir.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado quién eras antes de ser Pitch Black?- Preguntó Seraphine antes de arriesgarse a perderlo de alguna forma.

¿Antes de ser Pitch Black?

En tantos siglos tenías mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de tu vida, y la vida de un inmortal no varía mucho así que directa o indirectamente los recuerdos pasados venían a la mente. Pero, los recuerdos de Pitch siempre eran sumamente confusos, al menos durante el tiempo que realmente le interesó recordar algo. No había tenido más allá de una imagen borrosa, así que muchas veces llegó a pensar que había despertado nada más como el señor de la oscuridad, y de no ser así ¿Qué importaba? Recordar algo no cambiaría nada.

-No he necesitado preguntármelo ¿Para qué recordar si acaso era un humano débil y ordinario? Ahora tengo poder y eso es lo que importa.- Respondió finalmente volviendo a avanzar.

-Debe ser un lujo poder ocultarse bajo las camas- Tal vez no era muy propio de ella decir algo así, pero al menos había llamado su atención.- ¡Tú fuiste el hombre más grande de todos los tiempos y no por estar oculto, no por causar miedo! ¡Kozmotis Pitchiner fue una legenda de la era dorada!

Kozmotis Pitchiner… Era dorada.

Algo encajó por fin dentro de toda esa confusión. Nadie jamás, ni si quiera el mismísimo Mim* podría haber describido qué sucedió dentro de Pitch Black en esos momentos.  
De alguna forma supo perfectamente a qué se refería la joven.

-Sería mejor que recordaras verdaderos tiempos de gloria…la era oscura, por ejemplo.-  
Cierta satisfacción sintió al ver la mirada de desconcierto de esa muchacha tan familiar, esa joven que le era tan indiferente y a la vez lo llenaba de orgullo y nostalgia.

Al parecer no había nada más qué decir. Pitch se retiró mentalizado ahora en su presente ¿Cómo era posible haber llegado tan lejos para perder por un idiota que se creía guardián y unos cuantos mocosos creyentes? Tal vez aún tuviera una oportunidad, y lo más importante ahora era salir de ese sueño, y como ya había terminado con todo no había nada más que hacer ahí ¿No? Pero Pitch daba vuelta tras vuelta y no había forma de despertar.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Media hora? ¿Días? ¿Solamente un minuto? Sabía cómo funcionaban las pesadillas, y éstas podían parecer eternas aunque durasen cinco minutos, y algo le decía que era similar con esos horribles sueños.

Miró el cielo de reojo, no recordaba la última vez que había estado bajo el sol y tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, así como la de no tener ninguno de sus poderes.

-Así que estoy en la era dorada…- Murmuró para sí. La era que dio paso a su hermoso reino de oscuridad. Eso era lo único que tenía absolutamente claro aunque hace unos pocos minutos se hubiera dicho que lo sabía todo, pero aunque él desconocía la razón, era difícil recordar cuando el alma es devorada por las sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mim*: "Man in moon" u hombre de la luna. Sería algo así como su apodo.

Ok, supongo que muchas fans podrían confundirse mucho con esta historia, y es que usé información de los libros, que por cierto, no he leído. Así que, si hay algo mal no es culpa mía porque no encuentro los libros para descargar xD

Siempre me pregunté qué pudo haber soñado Pitch, y es que dudaba que estuviera realmente soñando con lindas mariposas, además que…el simple hecho de que soñara me parecía raro.

Para las que saben de la historia de los libros…igual cambié algunas cosas, como que Pitch no recordara su pasado, luego daré la razón de esto. No serán muchos capítulos, pero como verán son algo largos, y es que no sé cómo terminarlos ñaslkdasñd

Bueno, espero no haber aburrido a nadie ¡Hasta pronto!

Próximo capítulo: Miedo a la oscuridad.


End file.
